PROJECT SUMMARY The Morphology Core?s objective is to increase the effectiveness of individual investigators to perform vision research by providing the instruments and expertise required by: 1) providing equipment, training and support needed for performing histological studies, ocular imaging and functional visual testing, plus the latest imaging technology at a level exceeding the capabilities of any one individual laboratory; 2) promoting collaborations and collegiality amongst basic and clinical vision scientists through the sharing of resources, techniques and expertise; and 3) supporting all vision researchers including new faculty and both experienced and novice users. To this end, we are fully equipped with state-of-the-art microscopes, ocular imaging and visual testing instruments, plus microtomes, cryostats and histology tools. The Core is managed and operated by a highly experienced manager, with specific expertise in tissue processing and immunostaining, as well as image acquisition and interpreting services for histological evaluation.